iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Aron Connington
Current lord of Gr'iffin's Roost and head of house Connington.' Aron fought in the third Targaryen rebellion with his father and two of his brothers. In the war his father fell making him the new lord, his brother Morgan Connington lost an eye after going berserk after seeing his father die and charging into enemy ranks. Aron is regarded as one of the best swordsman of the realm by many as he has built up quite a reputation due to the many enemy soldiers he slayed during the war. His sword Talon is iconic and recognizable due to the Griffin's head on the hilt. Appearance Being in the war hasn't affected the lord's appearance that much he has several small and medium sized scars on his body and the only thing that really stands out is a scar that runs over his eye. The Griffin always has a smile on his face although he has recently been starting to suffer from nightmares due to the traumatic experiences he has had in the war. But he always tries to look happy and rarely looks sad. Biography Aron Connington was born to lord Jack Connington and lady Lysara in 371 AC. Being the first child Aron was trained to fight and lead from the age of 6. His father was a skilled swordsman and trained Aron to become an even better swordsman, he quickly learned that Aron was quite gifted at holding a weapon. He could wield almost every weapon his father gave him but in the end he chose to stick with the sword. As a child Aron loved climbing and as a result became quite the acrobat which would help him in his fighting capabilities further down the line. In 373 AC his brother Jason was born and a year after that his other brother Morgan was born. The three of them did everything together. Jason was the strong one, Morgan was the born leader and Aron was the fighter. When Aron turned 11 his father taught him about Fortification due to the frequent bandit attacks they where getting that year. He became quite interested in the topic and continued to read books about it. In 384 AC an unexpected fourth child was born to lord Connington. He was named Owen, The three older brothers always where very protective with him. Life was simple and peaceful until in 390 AC the third Targaryen Rebellion started. Aron Connington, his father, Jason and Morgan fight in the Third Targaryen Rebellion from the beginning, it all went well until a moon after the Stalemate at Ashford. Aron's father Jack falls in battle, Enraged by his fathers death Morgan goes berserk and charges into the enemy forces. During this he is injured and later loses one of his eyes. The rest of the war went relatively well for the Conningtons. After the war is over Aron is named the new lord of Connington. Timeline 371 AC: Aron is born 373 AC: Jason is born 374 AC: Morgan is born 384 AC: An unexpected fourth child is born named Owen 390 AC: Aron his father and two of his brothers go off to fight in the war. 390 AC: Lord Connington dies in battle and Morgan loses an eye in the same battle 398 AC: Aron Connington arrives with two of his brothers in King's Landing. Family Jack Connington (d.390 AC) Lady Lysara, his mother (58) Lord Aron Connington (27) Jason Connington, His brother (25) Morgan Connington, His Brother (24) Owen Connington, Youngest brother (15) Supporting Characters Jason Connington: Gift, Strong Morgan Connington: Gift: Leadership and Benevolence, Negative trait: Maimed (lost an eye) Owen Connington: Gift, VitalityCategory:House Connington Category:Stormlander Category:House Targaryen